


Lindens Lament

by Warforge



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Masochism, Sad Ending, Sadism, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warforge/pseuds/Warforge
Summary: A fanfic erotica created purely for fun between Mine and a friends characters, forgive any continuity errors this was written over a week on 5 different word documents
Kudos: 1





	Lindens Lament

Warning! The following story contains the following: Torture, Torture erotica, gore, Forced sexual contact, forced witnessing of torture. Other lewd shit. This is NSFW!

-Part 1-

Three long days this room had been her home, confined to a small bench by chains around her wrists and ankles.

But this was an easy punishment Warlinden thought. “I’ve suffered worse” she said to herself.

-Three days ago-

Warlinden, Warforge and Rockout knelt in front of Megatron’s throne on the Nemesis he watched them all with a quite ire, on his left stood the ever silent Shockwave, and his right Starscream.

“So you failed?” He asked and Warlinden slowly lifted her head to meet Lord Megatrons gaze

“yes my lord, it won’t happen again” she said speaking for the squad

“no….you will not…..tell me again, exactly what happened”

Warlinden looked to the floor as her Master stood, his face contorting ever so slightly with anger

“we was on the world of Gravid II, our mission was to infiltrate an autobot base and eliminate the leader there. Our Intel told us there was only light defences and a small number of guards Warforge and I-“

“your pet beast” Megatron interrupted and looked to the Predacon who looked back at Megatron with not an ounce of fear

“yes my lord…..We took a small ship to the planet, when we were within a few kilometres of the outpost Warforge and I jumped out and began an aerial attack, Rockout landed nearby and began a ranged bombardment, we were hoping to shake them up, get the leader to expose himself. But their defence guns were…..heavier than anticipated…Warforge was shot out of the sky and had to land in the middle of the base. He was almost killed.”

Megatron listened and walked to Warlinden and placed a hand under her chin and lifted it. The physical contact made her nerves scream but she bore the pain 

“And then you went back for him.”

“Yes my lord….” She was barely able to form the words….but the pain seemed less unwanted now

“I Ordered Rockout to take out their turrets and move in to get Warforge while I provided air cover….unfortunately because of Warforge entering a state of rage, we were unable to get to him just yet….he began killing autobots left and right, but the leader we were supposed to eliminate was able to escape, I….” she paused, the pain seeming more and more welcome

“You didn’t order your beast to pursue him….or the novice to take him down either” Megatron gripped her face and pulled her up to her feet, but Warlinden almost enjoyed it 

Warforge however growled slightly, catching Megatons attention.

“Does your animal have a problem?”

“no…my lord…please….let me finish telling you what happened”

“very well…speak”

“I told Rockout to maintain bombardment for several more seconds before he should prepare the ship, I decided to try and help Warforge….when he gets enraged….there is no controlling him other than trying to calm him”

“I see…” Megatrons grip changed to her throat and Warlinden gasped, but not in pain…this was almost pleasurable

“instead of carrying out your mission…you turned weak and tried to rescue your beloved pet…..such a disgrace to Decepticon Principle….”

“Forgive me my lord!” Warlinden strained to speak through the Lords tight grip around her throat

then she suddenly hit the ground and Warforge stood and took a single step towards Megatron, using his massive body to Shield his commanding officer 

“back down, animal. I’ll only tell you once.” Megatron said almost amused by the Predacon

Warforge did indeed step back but it gave Warlinden enough time to recover and get back onto one knee

“seems the beast does have the ability to think” Starscream said from behind his lord and Warforge looked to him and growled sharply and suddenly causing the flyer to jump

“for your failure Lieutenant….i will sentence you to one of the most harsh punishments that I can think of…Soundwave….prepare the chamber of pain” he said and the silent Decepticon bowed his head and moved off.

“you will all be confined to the brig until the chamber is ready” Megatron said passing a hand over all of them

“yes, lord Megatron” they said in unison

-Present day-

The door to the Chamber opened, for a chamber of pain there was a lack of it. Megatron walked in with Starscream and Shockwave in tow. Warlinden stood

“don’t bother standing….it’ll just be a waste of energy” Starscream said with a sadistic grin on his thin face “you’ll need it all to scream” he continued and laughed

“enough Starscream….Shockwave…give her the serum.”

With this the single eyes bot strode the 15 meter distance between Warlinden and her Lord, in his hand a modified Energeon injector with a deep orange liquid inside.

Warlinden suddenly felt somewhat uneasy and she looked to Shockwave. Pain shot through her body once more and the scientists grabbed her arm and injected the serum into her after a few moments he let go and stepped back

“It is done. The effects should become apparent momentarily. I’ll have to triple to dosage for the Predacon.”

“Then go….your part is done here…for now. Return when you have dealt with the animal.”

With this Shockwave left the room and Warlindens body began to tingle somewhat, as if the others in the room were already too close, pinpricks of pain began to pierce her chassis and she knew what the serum was.

“Megatron….this is taking too long….i’m already getting bored” Starscream said and Megatron chuckled “patience Starscream…..patience…just a few more moments….but remember…I go first”

“what was that scrap shockwave gave me?” Warlinden said, her voice somewhat trembling at the pain starting to writhe through her body, she already knew but wanted confirmation.

“a pain enhancer….though in your particular case, it’s likely going to make your entire nervous defect go into overdrive….but you already figured that out by the sound of your voice…and the trembling of your knees”

Megatron was right, as the pain worked its way into her Warlinden found her knees buckling….and then giving out entirely.

Even just dropping to the floor caused her immense pain, she almost screamed…but she heard footsteps and looked to see Megatron standing over her 

His hand grabbed her by the face and he lifted her up, once more Warlinden almost screamed  
“Don’t think I heard your little gasp the other day…I know you enjoyed me touching you…you always have” he said as he grinned at her and warlindens body seemed to agree with her lord the pain was pleasurable again, and her Venting deepened. 

she was then pushed onto the bench and Megatron drew his sword and pressed it into Warlindens shoulder “now….scream all you want Lieutenant…I’m going to enjoy this a lot…but maybe not as much as you are”

he pressed the blade down and energeon bleed from the wound, but instead of screaming in pain, Warlinden moaned, and she wriggled her legs as if trying to rub herself, then Megatrons fist slammed into her stomach and once more she moaned but louder

“please….please my lord…..touch me more~” She pleaded and Megatron grinned as he stepped back and grabbed her legs by the thighs and squeezed hard, his sharp finger tips penetrating her metallic flesh, Warlindens body arched and a moan of ecstasy left her lips. In one swift motion, Megatron grabbed her chest armour and ripped it off, exposing her more delicate protoform beneath, he groped, punched and stabbed at her bod as she wriggled and writhed in a disgusting amalgamation of pain and desire 

“see Starscream, see how her body yearns for more…..come over here….perhaps we can Jump start her glitching” Megatrons voice was almost not heard by Warlinden as she laid on the bench her breathing was hard and fast, she wanted more, she NEEDED more, slowly she reached up and grabbed Megatrons hip “please. My lord I need you~ give me what I want….use me~”

\- PART 2 Interfacing up ahead. Feel free to skip to the highlighted safe zone -

With Warlindens begging Megatrons own Jumper extended outwards, and it was beautiful to Warlinden in this state. She reached up and gently took hold of it “use it on me….i know you want to” she purred, only for Megatrons hand to land a hard slap across her face

“you will touch me when I say so…not before”

Starscream then grabbed Warlinden by the waist, once more the physical contact shooing delicious pain through her body, he pushed her onto her hands and knees and chuckled “so my lords, you want to play like that?” Warlinden was currently all too happy to oblige, opening her ports for the wing commander and Megatron huffed “such a degenerate….to think the one I trained all those years ago in Kaon now on her knees begging to be interfaced with”

Warlinden ignored his words and looked pleadingly to her master as he grabbed her head “say…”Ah”” 

Lustfully she did, and as Megatrons jumper tip made its way into her mouth, so too did Starscreams enter her lower port

“scrap! She’s tight” Starscream gave a chuckle and began to move, as he did his movements forced Megatrons jumper further into her mouth, she moaned at their sizes pleasing her from both ends she didn’t know how she was happy, but she told herself she deserved this, Megatron reached down, and lifted her of her arms and twisted it into an awkward angle, almost forcing it out of its joint, this only caused Warlinden more pleasure but her systems were starting to overheat, she couldn’t vent with Megatrons jumper now ravaging her throat

just then the door opened once more but she didn’t care to look, she would happily overheat pleasing her lord 

“aaah, Soundwave, come join us” Starscream said then grunted 

“scrap…I’m going …to…gaaah!!” the wing commanders jumper pulsed as lubricants and other fluids pumped into Warlinden, she found herself pushing herself further back forcing Starscream deeper insider, pushing the limits of her chassis to accommodate him.

But the commander pulled out and happily sat on the floor “she’s all yours Soundwave” 

already his jumper was ready, as he approached Megatron tutted “such poor stamina Starscream….” He jeered and then removed himself from warlindens throat giving her time to vent the heat build-up

only for her mouth to be filled with one of soundwaves tentacles, and another in her upper port as soundwaves jumper entered the lower, a single bot taking all holes at once

“now now soundwave, stop being greedy. I know you’ve had your eye on the Lieutenant for a long time, but that’s just rude”

soundwave retracted the tentacle from warlindens mouth, the bladed edges already cutting into her throat, this just added to the exquisite pain she felt, which was then added upon when Megatrons jumper re-entered her throat.

after several more minutes of this Megatron pulled out once more “soundwave….let us switch”

pulling out soundwave moved to warlindens head and wrapped one tentacle around her throat and pulled her forward 

“hmmm…I don’t know if I can quite fit” Megatron mused as he grabbed warlindens rear and once more dug his claws into her skin “though it seems your rear port might be even smaller….”

Megaton’s impressive size loomed over warlindens rear port and pressed himself against it, Warlinden let out a small yelp, even with Soundwaves jumper in her throat, in unison they rocked her back and forth, each time she went back, Megatron was slowly forced deeper and deeper inside her frame.

“By primus...this is a good interfacing…and with the serum, every moment of it must be sheer agony for you Lieutenant” Starscream said laughing as her body was spit roasted between the two other bots

and it was, every inch of her screamed in such beautiful pain, it was enough to make her mind go completely blank, she couldn’t think, she didn’t care about anything else other than the wonderful pain and pleasure.

with a sharp grunt Megatrons jumper pulsed and once more fluids filled the port, at the same time Soundwave also finished. They both pulled out and the remnants of fluids that sprung from their jumpers covered Warlinden as she collapsed on the bench unmoving.

-safe zone-

“Still alive Lieutenant?”  
Megaton said and cackled as he kicked her in the stomach and she moaned softly 

“th-thank you my lord.~”

she moaned, she had glitched so many times through the ordeal she didn’t know how her mind was even intact

“oh….its not over yet….you said that no one can control your beast when he’s in a rage…..didn’t you”

“I don’t care, please, give me more~”

Megatron growled slightly and he kicked her again then grabbed her head and turned her to a darkened wall in the room. 

“Shockwave…..shall we continue Warlinden’s lesson of what happens if you fail me?”

“of course Lord megaton” came the scientists voice over a tanoy

-part 3-

the darkened wall lit up and inside strapped to a medical bed was Warforge, who was forced to watch the entire ordeal. His own massive version of a jumper, a predacon spike, fully erect. 4 large metal spikes penetrated his arms and legs 

“tell me Warlinden…” Megatron said as he grabbed Warlinden by the throat once more and dragged her to the window “do you think he wishes to mate with you? Do you think he wants you to pleasure him and release his own pain?”

“I couldn’t….not Warforge..please…don’t make me….my lord…I couldn’t”

“and why not? Look at him….LOOK!” her head was forced against the thick glass

“he wants you…just look how erect his spike is….and its waiting for you”

Warlinden felt pain, not pleasurable pain this time, a pain in her spark, her friend, no, her family was forced to watch her debauched acts, see and hear her moans, and be un able to look away as she was used…and she had enjoyed every minute of it.

“if you won’t take the rest of your punishment….” Megatron mused as a 5th spike lowed slowly over warforges chest, right over his spark

“he will die here and now. After all, better to put down a disobedient dog then to try and teach it”  
Warlinden looked to her companion and nodded slowly, “as you wish my lord....”

Shockwave then administered another dosage of the serum from a control panel on the table. The predacon growled and soon that growl became a roar of anguish 

“the serum seems less effective on my creation. I have given him 7 times the dose i gave the lieutenant and yet he seems to resist its effects. “

Megatron laughed as he looked to the beast “so what effects should it have then shockwave?” he asked   
“Initially. Heightened pain reception, increased sensitivity, and a increase in ones desire to interface. However it appears to increase my creations aggression, I’ve had to employ the restraining spikes for my own protection. One unexpected effect is, as noted in the lieutenant, a decreased level of morality.”

Warlinden gritted her teeth and looked to warforge his growls were a clear indication of his pain, anger and the primal urges he constantly suppressed  
“One more thing Megatron.” Shockwave added “the first reaction to the serum is less intense than the second. The wave lasts a awhile but the second after a brief period of time comes on shortly after. And Warlinden has just experienced the first wave"

Warlinden quickly assumed that should she go through with this...she might not survive 

-Part 4-

She couldn’t bring herself to do this with Warforge, no matter how she was ordered, she said she had accepted, but she couldn’t, he was more or less family, he was one she cared for deeply, doing an act like that with him felt wrong….it felt disgusting.

“Please…I can’t…he….i….” Warlinden started

“go on…” Megatron said, his voice amused by the anguish in her voice

“I care too much about him…please. My lord. Don’t make me do this….anyone else but him” her voice almost broke, and not because of the earlier ravaging 

“hmmmmm…..” Megatron smirked “anyone? You say?” he chuckled hard

“yes…please…anyone...” 

“then him.” Megatron pointed back to Warforge with one hand and with the other forced Warlinden to her feet and shoved her against the glass

“But my lord I-“

“you said anyone. Besides…the longer you delay…..the more Shockwave forces your friend to get angry…it’s funny what a little cognitive reprogramming can do…and that’s not even mentioning the serum causing through him….such a high dosage could be dangerous without finding him an outlet”

the glass pane slowly descended into the floor and the whole table including the apparatus that kept the spikes in place moved into the room and Megatron laughed as he began walking out of the room

“you have two options…..and only 20 minutes to make a choice….calm him down….or be trapped in there, after 20 minutes, he will be released. And you will have a calm obedient pet, or a monster who will tear you apart and use you. But. You wanted to be used didn’t you?”

the door slammed shut after Megatron and the others left and Warlinden looked to Warforge, he growled at her and struggled against his bonds but the more he moved the deeper the spikes went. The only one not there was the one hovering above his chest. That had gone.

The double ploy by Megatron angered her, but she wasn’t surprised she either interfaced and he dies, or she interfaced and she dies

she looked up to the Predacon “I’m sorry for this….” She looked at herself and felt disgusted and angry with herself, with her own defect and her body’s reactions she couldn’t bring herself to touch Warforge, she couldn’t force herself on him as she had been forced upon herself, his spike was massive, it wouldn’t fit anyway, it wouldn’t be able to go in any port, she probably couldn’t wrap a hand around it so how was she supposed to pleasure him?

she had to think….but she only had a little bit of time and it was running out, an enraged Warforge was a dangerous opponent, even for Warlinden….but she seemed almost incapable of physically interfacing with Warforge at the same time….Megatron had truly screwed her.

-Part 5 Final part-

Warlinden looked to the clock that hung above the medical bed as it counted down, she looked to her companion, she could see the torment in his eyes, and she could hear it in his groans and growls, but what could she do?

Shockwave said the serum had a first and a second wave, and the second was more intense than the first, so she wondered what would happen…the more she looked to Warforge the more her spark yearned to help him, she could use her hands on him…maybe she should?

she slowly walked to the medical bed and Warforge growled low and deeply at her 

“you poor thing…..” she said and looked at his spike and felt her spark pulse faster….this was the first time she had truly seen it, and it was….magnificent, much more different than a jumper, it was simple, a semi rounded tip wide tip, a narrower shaft than the tip….it looked almost organic, the more Warlinden looked at it, the deeper an urge to touch it went.

Slowly she reached out and placed a fingertip on the head of the spike, Warforge grunted ever so slightly, his reaction lit something inside Warlinden. She smirked “you are a sensitive boy aren’t you Warforge?.....would you like me to play with you?” she giggled ever so slightly

why was this so amusing to her? She had a sadistic streak sure, but she wanted to tease the Predacon, she want him to squirm. 

As she reached out and took hold of the large reproductive appendage it morphed, becoming a more manageable size, still large by most cybertronian standards, but she could now hold it in her hand, she looked up at Warforge “I’ll help remedy you’re pain….if you beg me~”

though this only got an angered growl and so Warlinden squeezed, hard, digging her fingertips into the strangely soft metal “does it hurt?....don’t worry I’m a doctor~ I know how to keep you from breaking” she smirked and licked her lips then straddled the table and her companion “Go on….beg me…”

she watched the Predacon growl and thrash his head from side to side as she slowly stroked her hand up and down his spike, fluids began to seep out from the tip and Warlinden smiled to herself and then leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the Predacon’s faceplate

“you really want this don’t you?....” she lifted herself slightly so her port hovered inches from the tip of the spike and gently rubbed it against herself, these actions alone caused the Predacon to arch his back and groan loudly 

“did that feel good? “ she began to rub it some more and bit her lip, she could do this all day, completely gone was the worry of familiarity and gone was her care for this beast between her legs, now he was just a toy for her to play with, a toy that was all hers.

After several more minutes of teasing the Predacon was venting hard and he had scratched deep furrows into the metal with his fingers where he had been clawing at the bed

“all you have to do….is beg~” she said pushing the tip of the spike once more against the port, and she lowered herself onto the tip and then taking her weight off it but she seemed to have Broken his pride, or at least gotten through to the beast 

“please……” he said softly despite his natural growling voice and Warlinden’s spark almost sung for joy hearing this 

“please what?.” She said with a cold tone as she squeezed the spike once more 

“please….stop…this…isn’t you Warlinden” he said softly as he began actively fighting the serum 

the Lieutenant stopped for a moment and looked to Warforge and then laughed hard, plunging his attachment deep inside her, the suddenness of such caused the predacons back to arch and he gasped before letting out a quite roar “that frumpy bitch you knew is dead….now shut up and glitch again~” she mused feeling his fluids flow inside her.

she began moving again and each time she worked her body up and down harder and faster each thrust she could feel the spike pulsing as her toy got closer to glitching   
“more…more….more! More!! Give me more!” she commanded and she put her hands on Warforge’s throat “you are going to fill me up whether you want to or nor! You have don’t have a choice any more~ you’re just a stupid animal, you can’t even follow orders right!” she began to squeeze his throat clutching it hard within her hands, digging her fingertips into his metal skin, he protested, trying to shake his head even as his back arched once more and he let out a choked growl and soon it was over.

Warforge’s head began to lull and his neck became limp in her hands but he had done as she asked…as she had ordered, he did indeed fill her port one last time with fluids…..but the light in his eyes had gone…but she didn’t care….did she?....maybe she did?....Warlinden couldn’t tell. Her mind was a mess of wanting pleasure, pain and to cause pain, she wanted to hurt Warforge more, but she couldn’t that made her somewhat sad, but she felt she should feel worse...but she didn’t, everything went black

when Warlinden woke she slowly pushed herself off the body of Warforge, she looked at him with horror as her memories returned “w-warforge?..C’cmon big guy….hey…” she gently slapped his head, but remembered how little he felt pain, she slapped harder “hey! Wake up!”

She got off him and her whole body ached, her ports had never felt so sore and her legs almost failed to work she stepped back from the table and looked at the damage she had done.

“no…..please…no don’t let this be real…please” she pleaded and closed her eye, only to open it and see she was still in this room, the friend dead at her hand and almost waterlogged with interfacing fluids

and yet….from somewhere deep in the ship, she could hear Megatron laughing.


End file.
